Little Bird
by LokiLaufheyson
Summary: You've had an argument with your mum, and its completely ruined your day. You don't want to face anyone, not even your boyfriend, Tom Hiddleston. But being the cutie he is, he knows how to cheer you up. Cute, fluffy fic. BAD SUMMARY I'M SORRY. Tom x Reader. Tom/OC.


Summary: You've had an argument with your mum, and you can't face anyone right now. Not even your loving boyfriend, Tom Hiddleston. But being the cutie that he is, he knows exactly how to cheer you up.

Little Bird

You slam the door of your shared apartment, throwing your bag in the corner. Tears start to fall down your soft cheeks, so you run into the bedroom. You can hear your mobile ringing in your bag, but you ignore it. You can't deal with anyone right now, not even your boyfriend, Tom Hiddleston. Burying your head in the pillow, you scream until you feel your lungs give out and your face burn red. Then you just lay there, silent.

You hear the apartment door open and close, and soft footsteps become louder as the reach the bedroom door.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Tom's velvet voice echoed from the doorway. You just shake your head into the pillow. A soft sigh leaves Tom's lips and he sits next to you on the bed, stroking your head.

"Tell me what happened"

You turn over, staring at the ceiling.

"I decided to see my mother today. Ha, what a mistake that was." You sigh. "I told her about your film, our plans for the future, everything. All she said was she wants nothing to do with it. Nothing. I don't understand what I done wrong. I bet its still over the dinner I missed."

"That's just pathetic, to be honest. She should understand that you had no way to get to that dinner with the auditions that you had. You called her about it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, of course I did."

"Then I don't understand why she's acting like this. You've explained the circumstances to her, you're her daughter for god's sake"

The word Daughter echoes through your head. The memories come flooding back. All the arguments, the fights. The pleading and the tears. You feel the tears running down your cheeks. You try and blink them away but they continue to fall. Broken sobs escape your mouth, ringing through the bedroom. You push your way past Tom, a little rougher than you ment, and run into the en-suite, locking the door behind you. Falling against the door, you slide to the floor in hysterics. You feel so alone. Your mother want nothing to do with you, you don't even speak to your father. And you've just pushed your boyfriend off the bed when he's trying to help. You hold your head in your hand as you cry, nails digging into your scalp and pulling your hair.

You're snapped back to reality by the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar. You try and listen closer by putting your ear against the door. You recognise the tune. Little Bird by Ed Sheeran, your favourite song. You hear Tom clear his throat, and begin to quietly sing along to the tune.

"If we take this bird in, with its broken leg, we could nurse it, she said,  
Come inside for a little lie down with me, and if you fall asleep, it wouldn't be the worst thing. But when I wake up, and your make up is on my shoulder, and tell me if I lie down, would you stay now? Let me hold ya."

Swiftly standing up, you rip the door open and launch yourself towards the actor with the guitar. He falls backwards under your weight, the guitar dropping to the floor. You kiss him over and over, your laughs merging. Tom reaches up, wiping away the couple of leftover tears that fall down your cheeks.

"You're so beautiful y/n. Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry"

You hold his face in your hands, and smile.

"why did you stop?" you ask

"Stop what?"

"Singing. Its….calming"

Within a split second, he was holding the guitar again, positioning his long fingers on the right chord. You snuggle next to him, resting your head on his shoulder. You feel his lips against your hair, planting a small kiss before he starts to play the familiar tune. You close your eyes, and melt into his voice.

"But if I kiss you will your mouth read this truth,  
Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do,  
And its not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet,  
Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon,  
And I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird.  
My little bird..."


End file.
